love me forever
by houndsofhotness
Summary: Nina is trying to make it it the cooking business. One day she meets single bachelor Roman Reigns and her life changes for the better or so she thinks. Roman Reigns/OC
1. Chapter 1

Another new story. I had this idea for awhile just haven't got around to posting this first chapter so enjoy!

Chapter One: A New Beginning

Nina Pov:

"Shit i'm running late." I said and hurry out my door for work. I was never late and this time I was. If I was late my boss was gonna be pissed and if she's pissed that's not a good sight to see. I really need this job so one day I can become a chef for my own restaurant, find the perfect man and fall in love, have kids and get married but all of that must wait. I finally arrived at work and when I walk inside their was my boss, standing in front of me.

"Your late, Miss Anderson."

"I know, I'm sorry Miss Fox." I said

"It better not or your fired. Now get to work." Miss Fox said and walk away. I headed back to the kitchen and was greeted by my good pals John and April.

"Look who finally show up." John said

"Shut up." I said and smiled

"So why you late? Your never late." He said

"I was only late for one day, it's not gonna happen again." I said

"Morning Nina."

"Hey April."

"So boss was giving you a hard time huh." she said

"It was no big deal she just told me to not be late again."

"Yeah or she will fire you. I heard her say it." April said

"See that's why you need to leave this place and work somewhere else where your boss will respect you." John said

"It's not that easy I need this job. I can't quit or get fired." I said

"I didn't know this was a place for discussion." Alicia said

"We weren't talking I was just getting ready to work." I said

"Good cause I need you to do a favor for me. I have three guys out there with their dates who need food in them. Do you think you can handle it without being clumsy or fucking around with other people."

"Yes, Miss Fox." I said

"Good, now Mister Reigns is here with his friends." she said, "Don't screw this up Nina, Mister Reigns is my best costumer." she said and walked away. April headed to their table to take their orders and headed back to Nina.

"Man those guys are never picky on choosing something to eat. The girls only want salad." she said handing me the order.

"Wow they really love steak."

"Yeah but Mister Reigns only wants the Anderson special." she said and walk away. The Anderson special, oh my god someone wants to taste one of my dishes. I can't believe someone wants to eat my dish. I headed to work and cook three Chicken Fajita Soup and one Swan special. I had to make this right for my boss. I just can't get fired.

"Orders are up April." I yelled

"Yup, got them." she said and grab them. She walk to their table and gave them their food. She headed back and was looking flushed.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked

"Those men are so hot." she said and look back towards them. I looked over as well. There were three men like April said. The two girls sitting with them are pretty as well.

"Apparently, the brown hair gentleman with the blond streak is Seth and the women with the green blouse is his girlfriend Nikki. The one with that crazy look in his eye is Dean and his girlfriend beside him is Renee. And the other gentleman is Mister Roman Reigns." I stared at this man. He was extremely hot, no sexy, like a sex-god. His smile was to die for, his long dark brown hair, god he was so sexy and why the hell can't I take my eyes off of him. Suddenly he look up and saw me staring at him. 'Oh crap he's looking at me and smiling? Roman Reigns is smiling at me?' I looked away and blushed.

"Oh my god what the hell was that?" April whispered

"What was what?"

"Roman Reigns just smiled at you."

"So it was just a smile."

"Nina, are you lacking on the job?" Alicia asked

"No Miss Fox." I said

"Then get back to work." She said

"Excuse me." I heard someone say and I looked and was looking into the eyes of the sex god himself.

"Mister Reigns what can I help you with?" Alicia asked

"I was wondering who made my dish, it's excellent and I wanna thank the chef." he said and look at me, "Did you make it?" he asked me.

"Who Miss Amnderson? No I did." Alicia said. I look over at her and frown. That bitch was lying.

"Really?" He asked and look over to me.

"Yes, I'm glad you love my special." Alicia said, "This dish was so hard to work on."

"Yes it's very delicious. I really enjoyed the Anderson special." he said

"The Anderson special?" Alicia asked

"Yes, that is what you call it right?" he asked and Alicia didn't say anything, "And I could of swear you mention to me before that your last name was Fox." he asked.

"Yes that's right."

"So I think taking credit for someone else work is extremely ignorant." He said. Alicia didn't say anything cause she was embarrassed and walk away. He turned back to me and smiled, "Are assume you're Miss Anderson?"

"Yes, please call me Nina."

"Nina, I'm sorry if I got you in any trouble at all."

"It's fine, I can handle my boss, so what can I help you with Mister Reigns?"

"Please call me Roman."

"Roman." I said and smiled.

"I just wanna say how amazing the food was especially the Anderson special which I now know your made."

"I'm really glad you enjoyed it."

"I also came over here for something else."

"And what's that?"

"I was wondering what your doing on Friday night?"

"Nothing that I can think of, why?"

"Would you go out with me then?" He asked

"Um, I..."

"She loved too." I heard April said. I look over at April and she smiled. I just shook my head and look back at Roman.

"Great." he said and wrote something down on a piece of paper, "Here's my number and is it okay if I have yours Nina?"

"Um, yes." I said and wrote my number on a piece of paper as well along with my address, "My address is on there also." I said and handed to him.

"Thanks, I'll pick you up on Friday around eight o'clock?"

"Yes, eight is fine."

"Okay, see you later Nina." he said and walked away.

"Holy crap..." I said

"I know what you mean, Roman Reigns ask you out, I'm so jealous of you right now." April said

"Who was that dark and handsome man that was talking with you?" John asked

"That was Roman Reigns, Nina date Friday night." April said

"You have a date with Roman Reigns

"It's no big deal."

"No big deal? Nina do you have any idea who Roman Reigns is?"

"Am I suppose to know?"

"Roman Reigns is the most richest, single, bachelor, ever."

"So he's rich, big deal." I said

"He's also CEO of Reigns Inc." April said.

"Seriously?" I asked

"Yup," John said

"Oh god. Okay I need you two to help me pick out my outfit for the date."

"Yes, shopping spree. I'm so there." April said

"Same with me, maybe I can find a good looking man to take home with me." John said

"Well It looks like my shift is over with. Time for me to get out of here."

"Not so fast Nina." Alicia said, "After your little stunt with me and Roman, your working late tonight, oh as for your precious date on Friday, you might as well cancel cause your working late that night as well."

"What? You can't do that." I said

"I just did, and if you don't like it quit." Alicia said and left.

"God she's such a bitch." John said

"What am I gonna do, I'm so looking forward to my date Friday."

"Quit Nina, you don't need her or this job. There are all kinds of opportunity out there." April said

"You two don't get it, if I didn't have this job I would be a nobody."

"Look it's up to you but you can't give up on the date Friday." April said and walk away.

"Nina, don't think with your mind, think with your heart. Choose what you want and what your heart desires." John said and left. 'I knew my friends were right. I mean I've never hardly date and it would be nice to get out from my busy schedule but then there's my job that I really love besides the fact that my boss is a real bitch. Man Nina you have so much to think about.

* * *

><p>Okay so that's the end of my first chapter. I hope you all enjoy this.<p>

R&R please


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Two: The Date

Nina Pov:

I was pacing back and forth at the restaurant deciding on what to do. I didn`t wanna quit because I needed this job and I also wanted to have my date with Roman tonight.

"I can`t believe your still figuring out what to do Nina. I mean you don`t need Alicia shit. Just quit and find somewhere else to work at."

"April is right Nina." John said

"I need this job. This is all important to me. I can`t leave."

"So your just gonna stay here tonight and forget all about your date with Roman?"

"That`s right she is." I heard Alicia say and turn around to look at her.

"Your such a bitch Alicia. Nina did nothing but show you and this restaurant respect."

"I`m a bitch huh? Well guess what April, your fired."

"What? Alicia wait don`t fire her." I said

"It`s fine Nina cause I quit anyways."

"I quit as well." John said and through his apron on the counter, "Nina you should quit as well."

"I can`t John. I need this job."

"You're making a terrible mistake working for her." He said and I watch him and April walk out.

"Now that`s over with, you better get back to work."

"Yes Alicia."

"That`s Miss Fox to you Nina."

"Yes Miss Fox." I said and watch her leave into the back as I went back to work.

It was going on pass eight O`clock now and I was still working at the restaurant. I was finishing up an order when I saw Roman walking inside. I gasp when he saw me and started walking towards me. My god that man looks so good in a tux.

"There you are."

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Well I was so excited for this date I had with this girl tonight. When I got to her place her friend said she was stuck working. Thought I`d come by and see if she is busy still or if she can get away."

"I am so sorry. I wasn`t suppose to be working tonight but I got stuck doing tonight`s shift."

"Don`t be sorry. Look if your still busy we can do a date again another time."

"She is busy and what did I say about talking to my costumers."

"Alicia he came and talk to me, I didn't want to be rude."

"I do not care, if I see you talking with anyone else again and not working at all you will be fired that is your last warning." I heard her said. I look up at Roman who was furious. His fists were tight and he just snap.

"Wow you are such a bitch Alicia. What`s the matter your boy toy not fucking you enough."

"Excuse me? What did you just say to me?

"I think you heard me. Cody not pleasing you enough? Is that why your always flirting with me, cause you think I will fuck you? News flash Alicia, I want nothing to do with you because you're a heartless bitch."

"You fucking asshole. You just wait until my daddy finds out about this. He will banned you and your friends from here."

"Be my guess, your food tastes like shit here anyways, well beside the Anderson special, that was delicious." He said and wink at me, making me laugh.

"Oh you think that is funny Nina, your fucking fired." she said. I finally had a enough and look at her.

"That`s just find with me. My friends are right you're a bitch." I said and threw my apron at her, "Take this fucking job and shove it up your ass bitch." I said and grab Roman hand, "Get me the fuck out of here please."

"With pleasure Miss Anderson." He said as we both walk out of the restaurant hearing the annoying scream from Alicia.

* * *

><p>Me and Roman walk up to my house laughing as we enter. I had such a blast yelling at Alicia and throwing my apron at her.<p>

"That was amazing. The way her face look when you said all those things to her, that was hilarious Roman."

"Yeah that was fun. I can`t stand that women. She always wanted me but she just not my type." He said. I smiled and took my coat off and hung it up.

"Make yourself comfortable. Would you like something to drink? I have beer? Water? Juice?"

"Water would be great." He said. I grab to bottles of water and walk over and sat on the couch with him.

"So Mister Reigns, you said Alicia not your type, what is your type exactly?"

"Well Miss Anderson, I like brunettes. Especially this one lady, when she smiles it really makes me smile." He said and look over at me. I smiled and blush.

"Well whoever this lady is must be pretty lucky."

"I am lucky to know her." He said and moved closer to me. God he smell so good. All I wanna do is just pull him to me and kiss him so fucking badly. I look up at him and watch as he lean in and move his head closer to mine. Oh god he was gonna kiss me. Suddenly I heard someone clear their throat and back away from Roman and saw John and April standing there.

"Oh please do not interrupt. Continue."

"Shut up John." I said and got up off the couch.

"Nina why aren't you at work?" April asked

"Alicia fired me. You two were right, she was a bitch."

"I agree with you on that." Roman said and placed a hand on my back, "Hi, I am Roman Reigns." He said and shook John hand.

"John Cena, Nina best friend, nice to meet you handsome." He said and I laugh at Roman expression.

"John stop flirting with him." April said and shook Roman hand.

"Nice to meet you Roman I am April, Nina best friend as well."

"Nice to see you again."

"So have you two go on the date yet?" John asked.

"John!" I yelled

"What? I`m being serious."

"No we haven`t but it is still early we can still go out if you want." Roman asked

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure." He said and smiled

"Okay I am just gonna take a fast shower and change." I said and walk towards the bathroom.

"Nina I will help you." April said and walk towards the bathroom as well.

"And I will just stay and talk with Roman."

"John Felix Anthony Cena , do not hit on him." I yelled

"Okay, okay."

"So you gonna tell me where your taking me?"

"Nope. It`s a surprise."

"Not even a hint, pretty please."

"Sorry Nina." He said and smiled as I pout. He kept driving until he finally stop. I look over to my right and gasp.

"Oh my god, this is the fish house."

"Yes it is."

"I have always wanted to eat here. This is my favorite restaurant. How did you know I like this place?"

"John and April." He said and got out and opened my door for me.

"Such a gentleman." I said and got out of car and walk with him towards the restaurant.

"Good evening Mister Reigns."

"Good evening Marcus. I have a table for two tonight."

"Yes please let me show you to your table." He said as we follow him. Roman pulled my chair out for me and smiles.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure beautiful." He said and sat in his chair.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly."

"Thank you Marcus." Roman said as Marcus walk away.

"You must be popular here."

"Yes. My family owns Reigns Inc. That's where I work. We love coming here a lot." He said as the waitress came to our table.

"Good Evening I am Summer Rae and I will be your waitress for the evening. Can I start you off with a beverage Mister Reigns." She said and I look up to see her only staring at him and not me. What the fuck? Was she flirting with my date?

"Yes I will like some water, Nina what would you like?"

"Water as well please." I said.

"Okay I will get your water and be back to take your order Mister Reigns." She said and walk away.

"Wow. What a bitch." I whisper and watch as Roman laugh. Summer Rae return with only one glass of water and I was suddenly furious, "Excuse me Autumn." I said as she turn to me and glare.

"It`s Summer."

"Yeah Summer, Winter, Fall, whatever. Look we wanted two glasses of water not one so do you think you can, oh I don`t know stop flirting with my date and march your skinny ass back there and get another water." I said and glare at her. She was not happy at all and march back.

"Wow remind me to never upset you Miss Anderson." Roman said and smiled.

"I am sorry but she was flirting with you and I did not like it." I said and frown.

"Is someone jealous?" He said and smirk

"I am not jealous, it was rude of her to be hitting on you right in front of me." I said and watch as she arrived with another water.

"Are you ready to order your food Mister Reigns." She said and glare at me, and of course I just rolled my eyes.

"Yes we both are. I will have the New York Strip . Nina what do you want."

"I`m gonna have the Bacon-Herb Crusted Chicken please." I said

"Great choices I will be right back." She said and walk away.

"God I do not like her." I said and took a sip of my water as Roman chuckled.

We ate a food as it arrived. Me and Roman talked about our lives, family and friends. I was having a really fun time.

"So you have no sisters or brothers at all."

"Nope. I was the only kid. My mother had me at a very young age. She is a owns a restaurant and my father is the chief of police."

"Wow an police officer huh? Your father must have scared all of your dates away with his guns." He said and laughed.

"Not really just one guy but that is a long story for another time, um what about you, do you have siblings?"

"I do I have a brother."

"What's he like?"

"He's a clown. He owns a restaurant here in Florida."

"Well that`s cool." I said and laugh, "How about your parents?"

"My mother is a interior designer and my father works at Reigns Inc."

"Wow I actually wanted to be a interior designer before."

"You did?"

"Yeah but one day I just started cooking and it made me feel alive. Cooking helps me relax and just be free." I said and sigh.

"Nina I am so sorry about early today. I know how much you loved working there."

"It`s okay I mean i`m sure there is other places I can work at." I said

"Is everything okay here Mister Reigns." Summer Rae asked.

"Yes thank you."

"Your welcome and if you need anything, and I do mean anything let me know." She said and put her hand on Roman shoulder. I slap my fist down on the table and got out of my seat and glare at her.

"Okay that does it. You have been hitting on my date all night. Can`t you fucking take a hint and realize he does not want you touching him." I said and saw that everyone including Roman was watching me.

"Excuse me but who the hell do you think you are?" Summer Rae asked

"I am his date and I advise you to take your hands off him before I removed them myself."

"Is everything okay here?" I heard Marcus asked

"I am sorry but this women is rude. She keeps hitting on my date and ignore me all night. She is a very terrible waitress."

"I am so sorry Miss..."

"Nina. You can call me Nina." I said

"Well Nina again I am sorry. Summer Rae go in the back, I will be there to talk with you after."

"But daddy..."

"Now Summer." He said as she stomp her foot and storm off.

"I am terrible sorry I did not mean to make a scene in your restaurant Marcus."

"That`s is alright my dear. Mister Reigns this women is beautiful, she is a keeper."

"That she is Marcus." He said and I look at him and smiled.

"Well if you excuse me I have to go deal with my daughter. Oh and your food is on me Mister Reigns." He said and walk away.

"Well that was fun." Roman said and laugh.

"I feel so embarrassed right now." I said

"Don`t be." He said and got out of his seat, "Come on, let`s get out of here." He said offering me his hand. I took it and got up, walking out of the restaurant with him. Roman drove me back to my house. We walk up the steps and stare at one another. He grab my hands and smiled at me.

"I had a really good time tonight and I was hoping we can do it again."

"Me too. And I am free Friday night that`s if you are."

"I will have to check my schedule and get back to you." He said and tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear, "Can I kiss you?" He asked and all I could do was nod my head. I watch as he moved in and gently press his lips to mine. It was the most amazing feeling ever. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him, as I wrap my arms around his neck. We kept moving our lips together. This was getting intense now and I had to pull away now before I took this man right here. I pulled away and tried to catch my breath.

"Wow." I said and look up at him.

"My thoughts exactly." He said and smiled, kissing my forehead, "Goodnight Nina, and I can`t wait for our next date."

"Me too, goodnight Roman." I said and watch as he headed back to his car and drove away. I walk into my home and was awaited by April and John.

"So was he a good kisser or what?" John asked

"Were you two spying on us kissing?" I asked

"You two kiss?" April asked with her jaw wide opened

"What? Wait you two didn`t spy then?"

"No but oh my god what was the kiss like?" John asked and I just blush, "Oh that good huh?"

"Okay yes it was fucking amazing now if you excuse me I am tired and I will tell you all about the date tomorrow. Night." I said and walk into my room and squeal jumping up and down and flopping on my bed. I cannot wait for my next date with Roman Reigns.

* * *

><p>That`s the end of the chapter<p>

R&R PRETTY PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Three: My Boyfriend Is Amazing

Nina Pov:

I woke up with a big smile on my face. My date with Roman last night was so amazing. Not only did I have dinner with him but we kiss. I smiled and giggled, getting out of bed and taking a shower. Once I was done, I headed into the kitchen, where April & John were sitting.

"Yes she is up now sweet cheeks. Oh well then can I call you sexy. No huh. What can I call you then?" John asked. I frown at him wondering who he was talking too, "Just Roman huh." He said and I spit my coffee out and ran over and grab the phone off of John.

"Roman I'm so sorry about him."

"That`s okay Nina."

"It`s not okay. Hold on one second. John Cena if you keep hitting on him I am going to kick your ass do you hear me." I yelled

"No need to be mean." John said as he pouts.

"I'm back Roman." I said

"Remind me never to make you angry love." He said. Love? Did he just call me love?

"Sorry I just don`t like people flirting with something that`s mine." I said and glare at John.

"Yours huh?" Roman asked

"Um...Um..."

"Relax Nina, I like that I am yours cause you're mine as well." He said and I blushed really hard.

"So what are you um...doing today?" I asked and he laugh a little.

"Nothing really. I have today off and thought maybe I visit a beautiful lady today." He said. Suddenly I heard a knock on my door. I look over at John and April and they shrug, "Um, are you at my door?" I asked

"Maybe. Why don`t you answer it." He said. I walk to the door and look through the peep hole and squeal, opening the door and hugging Roman tight, "Hello beautiful."

"What are you doing here." she asked

"I wanted to see you." He said and kiss her. April and John look at each other and giggled. Me and Roman pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Come inside." I said pulling on his hand.

"Why hello there handsome."John said and lick his lips. Suddenly April slap him and I laugh.

"Ouch, what the hell April."

"Stop flirting with Nina boyfriend."

"Okay I'll stop." He said and rub his shoulder. Roman laugh and held his hand out for John to shake it.

"Nice to see you again John." He said and went over to shake April hand, "You too April."

"Nice to see you as well Roman."

"So this is a great surprise." I said and smiled.

"I thought maybe you wanna have breakfast with me."

"I'd love too."

"Sweet." He said

"Okay well let`s hurry so John doesn't flirt with you again." I said and glare at John. He stuck his tongue out and Roman laugh. Nina grab Roman hand and headed out.

"So where do you wanna go?" I asked.

"I know this place where we won`t be interrupted." he said and opened the passenger door for me. I smiled and sat inside his car. Roman got in his side and drove off, "Have you ever heard of Polonza."

"Oh my god we can't go there."

"How come."

"Because my mother works there."

"And that`s a bad thing because..."

"Me and my mother haven't talk in a very long time. She tries to get in touch but I ignore her." I said and sigh.

"Hey we can go somewhere else Nina. We can go to my brother restaurant."

"Okay. I`m sorry."

"Hey you don`t need to be sorry love." He said and kept driving.

"Do you mind if I turn the radio on."

"Not at all, go ahead." He said and I turn the radio on and smiled when my favorite song came on.

"I love this song."

"Really Nina, New Kids On The Block."

"What? They were the best. They still are."

"Still are? I thought they broke up."

"They did but they got back together. They even went our tour with The Backstreet Boys. It was so amazing."

"You went to that?"

"Of course with April and John."

"John went?" He asked

"Yup. We were in the front row and he yelled to Donnie to take off his shirt and he did. It was so hot." I said and laughed.

"I love that sound."

"What sound?" I asked

"You laughing. It sounds beautiful." He said and I blush. We arrived to Bazinga's and walk inside.

"Bazinga's." I asked and look at Roman.

"It was my his idea. He's obsess with the big bang theory."

"Oh well that`s cool."

"It really isn't." I heard someone say and watch some guy come up and gave Roman a hug.

"Hello baby brother."

"Hey man. We came here to eat." He said and suddenly his brother was hugging me.

"Um, hello." I said and look over at Roman as he just laughs.

"It's so nice to meet you Nina. I've heard so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Come on you two, I'll show you to your table." He said and we follow him. We sat down and look at the menus. A waiter came to their table and offer them some drinks first.

"We'll have some coffee please."

"I'll come back with those and then to take your orders."

"So mom wants to know when you're coming by."

"I don't know. I've been busy."

"Well she wants to see you. I'll talk to you both later." He said and walk away.

"Your brother is cool." I said and giggled.

"Yeah I guess." He said and chuckles.

"I would have loved to have sisters and brothers. It suck to be the only kid."

"Why? You can have everything if your the only kid."

"Yeah but I never did." I said and look down at her lap. I felt Roman grab my hand and look up at him.

"Tell me what happen." He asked.

"What makes you think something happen."

"By the look in your eyes, I can tell that something terrible happen to you or to someone who you loved maybe." He asked and before I can answer him the waiter came back.

"So what are we all ordering?" He asked.

"I`m gonna have the early bird special." I said

"Great. How do you want your eggs."

"Scrambled."

"And your toast, white or brown."

"Brown please."

"And you Roman?"

"I will have the same. Scrambled eggs and brown toast."

"Great. Will be back." He said and walk off.

"Nina, i`m sorry if it seem like I was trying to dig into your personal life, I just worry about you that`s all." He said. `He worries about me? Oh how adorable.`

"I know that and trust me, there`s nothing wrong. Everything in my life is perfect." I said and suddenly I saw Alicia and I groaned.

"What`s wrong?"

"Alicia just walk inside and she`s heading over this way." I said and groan again.

"Why hello Roman, nice to see you here." She said and place a hand on his shoulder. I look at her hand then up at her and shot her a dirty look.

"Alicia I`m on a date. You do remember Nina." he said. Alicia look over at me and rolled her eyes.

"Roman when are you gonna wake up and realize that I am more women for you then this little bitch will ever be." she said.

"Excuse me." I said, getting mad.

"You know it's so much better at the restaurant now. I'm so glad I fired you." She said and smiled turning back to Roman, "Like I said, you can have so much fun with me then with her." She said and ran her hand up his arm. I really had enough of this slut. I got out of my seat and grab Alicia arm and bent it back causing her to yelp.

"Keep your fucking hands off my man." I said

"You're hurting me."

"I'm not even hurting you."

"Let go of me you bitch." She said and I let her go. She turn around to slap me.

"You bitch." I yelled and went to grab her but Roman stop me.

"Roman let me go." I said

"She's not worth it."

"What's going on here."

"She slap me Matt." Alicia said and hug him.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You slap her." Roman said, getting angry.

"This is true Matt." I said

"I want you out of my restaurant." Matt said to Alicia.

"What? Matt were friends. How can you say that."

"You were never my friend. Now get out of my restaurant." He said

"Alicia wait I wanna say one more thing to you before you leave." I said and walk up to her, "Make no mistake about it, you ever put your nasty hands on my man again, you will regret it. I don`t care who you are, he is mine." I said and walk over to Roman and kiss him hard on the lips. I pulled away from him and watch as Alicia scream walking outside. I turn around at Roman and saw that his eyes were filled with lust and passion.

"Damn Nina, you sure know how to make a scene." Matt said. I couldn't say anything back as Roman grab me and kiss me again. God he`s so good at kissing. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and I moan. Oh God I am getting so turn on here right now. Suddenly I heard someone clear their throat and I pulled away from Roman and saw Matt smiling at us.

"If you two are gonna fuck, do it somewhere else, not my restaurant." He said. I look around the restaurant and saw everyone staring at us and I blush.

"God I`m sorry Matt."

"I`m not." Roman said and smirk. I slap him playfully and giggled.

After me and Roman finish breakfast, he drove me back home. We walk to my door and stood there staring at each other.

"I had a great time." I said.

"Me too." He said and lean in to kiss me. I wrap my arms around his neck as he place his hands on my butt. I started to laugh and he pulled back and look at me.

"What`s so funny?" He asked

"Your hands are on my butt."

"And that`s funny because."

"It`s not I was just surprise cause no one ever touch my butt before."

"She`s lying Roman, I touch her butt before." John yelled.

"You don`t count John." I yelled.

"Do I even wanna know why he touch your butt."

"We went out for drinks one night and this girl was hitting on me and she said I was hot but my ass was not so John touch and smack my ass telling the girl she was nuts cause I had a terrific ass." I said and giggled.

"Well he is right you do have a terrific ass." He said and rub it. I hide my face against his chest and blush. I felt him lift my chin and he smiled.

"I love when you blush." He said and kiss me. I felt him push his tongue into my mouth and I moan loud. I felt his hands go to my butt again, my hands running through his hair. We were both kiss with so much lust, and passion.

"Hey Roman, cup a field, I heard chicks like that." John yelled. Roman pulled away from me and chuckled.

"I really hate him." I said

"No you don`t. You love me girl." he yelled again. I groan and rolled my eyes.

"I`m going to head off now. I will call you later okay." Roman said

"Okay." I said and pulled him to me and kiss him. When we pulled away he smiled.

"I love when we do that." He said, making me giggle, "Okay, later gorgeous."

"Bye." I said and watch him walk away. I smiled and walk inside. I headed towards the living room and saw April and John sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey April."

"Yes Nina."

"Move." I said. I watch as she moved and jump on John but he saw me coming and moved, running to his room. I ran after him and pound on his door, "Open this door John Felix Anthony Cena."

"No way." He yelled.

"You have to come out sometime." I said and flop back down onto my couch. April came over and sat down smiling, "What."

"How was breakfast?" She asked.

"It went great until Alicia came in." I said

"Oh no what did she do."

"Well she was obviously ignoring me and hitting on Roman in front of me."

"Oh what a slut." April said, making me laugh.

"She had her hands all over him, so I grab her arm and told her to keep her hands of my man. She was going to hit me but Roman brother stop her and told her to leave her restaurant."

"Wow. I wish I was there to see it all."

"Oh I`m not finish. I told her that if she ever put her nasty hands on my man again she will regret it." I said and blush.

"Oh your blushing what happen?" April asked.

"I kinda made out with Roman in front of Alicia, his sister and the whole entire restaurant. Roman brother had to stop us."

"Damn it. I miss seeing Roman naked, that`s bullshit." John yelled from the hallway. April started laughing and I just rolled my eyes.

"So you both seem to be hitting it off really good."

"Yeah. I really like him April." I said and sigh.

"I feel like there`s a but coming."

"But what if this all blows up and things don`t work out."

"Nina, what happen in the past is in the past."

"I know but..."

"No buts Nina." John yelled and walk over to sit on the couch by me, "What happened between you and that dick was not your fault. He was to blame."

"I just want this..whatever this is with me and Roman to work."

"It will. I know you two haven`t been dating long but I can tell that man is crazy about you." John said.

"He`s right Nina." April said. I smiled and got up to grab a glass of water and took a sip, walking back to the couch.

"Thanks you two, your both are awesome. Oh and John." I said and he look up, as I dump my glass of water all over his head, "That`s for interrupting our make out session." I said. John sat there in shock and finally got up to grab me but I ran fast into my room and lock my door. I laugh as I heard him cussing and pounding on the door. I turned on my radio as I sat there, thinking my friends were right, everything was going to be fine with me and Roman.

* * *

><p>Well that`s the end of that chapter. sorry if it seems short.<p>

R&R PLEASE!


End file.
